


As Luck Would Have It

by stephanericher



Series: 31 Days of Horoscopes [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: 2/1: Various intellectual or humanitarian subjects you've been reading about have changed your value system, perhaps subtly, Aquarius. You may not notice it until you hear someone mention beliefs like those you used to hold. It might be uncomfortable to realize that such profound changes have occurred in you, but it's only a natural part of personal growth. Everything changes, so why not you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this 31-day challenge is based on the wonderful [31-Day Horoscope Challenge by @icandrawamoth](http://archiveofourown.org/series/621022). Simply: read your horoscope for the day from horoscope.com (Aquarius for me); use it as a writing prompt.

“Taurus’s lucky item is a bottle cap. Are you sure you want to throw that away?”

Aomine points to the empty seltzer bottle from lunch in Satsuki’s hand; Satsuki smirks at him.

“Midorin’s finally converted you, huh?”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “As if. I was making a joke.”

“Oh, really?” says Satsuki. “I didn’t know you woke up early enough to watch Oha-Asa.”

“I just do it in case Midorima misses it, so he doesn’t freak out about not knowing his lucky item.”

“I thought you told Midorima-san that he should stop leaning on luck so much!”

Both Aomine and Satsuki turn their heads to Ryou.

“Did I mishear? I’m sorry, Aomine-san.”

“Oh, no,” says Satsuki, grinning. “You didn’t mishear. That remark started a huge fight, and Midorin wouldn’t speak to Dai-chan for a week.”

Aomine huffs. “Yeah. So now I know he’s touchy about that Oha-Asa stuff, and I watch the show because I’m a good boyfriend. I don’t want Midorima to get worried about something that doesn’t matter.”

“Is that why you stopped at the convenience store for a pack of gum this morning?” says Satsuki. “Because it’s a backup lucky item for Midorin? Or—is it yours?”

“That’s none of your business. I just felt like it,” says Aomine. “Whatever. Throw away the bottle cap; I don’t care.”

Satsuki slips it into her sweatshirt pocket. “It’s good to keep my bases covered, especially with Dai-chan’s endorsement.”

“It’s not an endorsement.”

“Aomine-san?”

“What?”

“What’s Virgo’s lucky item?”

Aomine sighs. “Gum. Want a stick?”

He very pointedly ignores Satsuki’s smirk.

* * *

Aomine’s phone buzzes on the way back down to the classroom; he checks it while they’re all supposed to be getting out their books for literature. This is probably more important—it’s from Midorima, so it definitely is. He gets out his book. Holds it up with one hand, and props up his phone between the pages.

_Virgo’s lucky item is a pack of gum._

The teacher’s busy chewing out a girl near the front who’s forgotten her book; Aomine grabs the remainder of the pack of gum from his pocket and snaps a picture. The sound of the shutter is lost in the chatter; he attaches the photo to his message.

_Already got it. :)_

It’s not like he really believes this shit, okay? There’s some of what Satsuki had said about covering his bases (after all, Midorima’s good at a hell of a lot and he’s doing whatever he can to keep Oha-Asa on his side—yeah, it’s on top of being ridiculously prepared for everything, but he seems to think it works and he’d probably know best). And it’s also being a good boyfriend; whether Aomine believes it or not this is something he and Midorima can do together, especially when they have less and less time to spend in the same place doing the same stuff. So he has to get up a little early. It gives him time to text Midorima in the morning (even if Midorima’s responses are curt and humorless because it’s kind of cute how he gets in the mornings when Aomine doesn’t have to deal with it in person) and do some of his homework so his teachers don’t yell at him too much.

_Don’t chew it all._

Aomine pretends to pay attention for five seconds.

_It’s still lucky if it’s in my mouth, right?_

He wonders if that had made Midorima blush, and then wishes he was there to tease Midorima whether it had or not. Stupid school, stupid book. He should have made the most of being in the same class as Midorima while he’d had the chance. Midorima still hasn’t texted him back, either.

* * *

Aomine keeps the gum in the pockets of his practice shorts, but it’s probably a coincidence that Midorima texts him when he’s headed to the showers. It’s hard not to smile at the invitation to coffee, and he texts back as quickly as he can (and it’s not because of Oha-Asa, Aomine knows that, but he’s still glad he’d kept the gum on him).

“What are you so happy about?” says Wakamatsu.

Aomine flips him off with his free hand.

He’s not in a hurry to get to the café, but there’s no use in wasting time, okay? That’s what he tells Satsuki when she gives him a look as they go their separate ways, her back home and him towards the bus station. It’s a quick ride, but Midorima’s still there first.

He’s got a mocha for Aomine sitting at the place across from him, and seeing it makes Aomine smile. Midorima’s got his face in a book, glancing up every so often, but he hasn’t seen him yet, and Aomine’s going to take this chance for all it’s worth. He approaches from behind, and when he’s close enough he reaches out to ruffle Midorima’s hair.

Midorima squawks and reaches up to flatten his hair back to his head.

“You couldn’t just say hello?”

“Good to see you, too.”

Midorima huffs.

“Thanks for the drink, though,” says Aomine.

“Not a problem,” says Midorima.

There’s no denial, no muttering that he’d just gotten it for convenience the way he would have said it earlier in their relationship. And as much as Aomine enjoys getting Midorima all flustered, he’s glad they’re in a place in their relationship where they can be a little bit more honest with each other (and, well, it’s more rewarding when it’s harder to get him that way).

“I still have the gum,” says Aomine.

“Following my advice?”

“And Oha-Asa’s.”

Midorima squints at him. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No,” says Aomine. “Not at all. But I’m just saying…I don’t know.”

Midorima squints harder.

“Never mind,” says Aomine. “I always listen to you, Babe.”

Midorima snorts.

Maybe all of this is due to Oha-Asa, and the two of them following her advice. But (and Aomine will never tell Midorima) he hopes it’s not. It makes more sense to him if it’s just the two of them, forging ahead together because they want to, not because destiny or Oha-Asa or anything else has any say in it. (After all, hadn’t Aomine been ignoring Oha-Asa when they’d first gotten together?) But even if it is Oha-Asa, or some other power, Aomine’s not going to disagree with how it’s turned out.


End file.
